Perdidos en la oscuridad
by Avro 683 Lancaster
Summary: Como palomas blancas a la guerra resistimos, Como lobos furiosos batallas sobrevivimos, las serpientes nos atacaran inyectando su veneno, frente a ella nos postraremos cual gran enemigo, somos águilas grabadas en los cielos, Ahora conocerán la historia De verdaderos héroes que saborearon la gloria
1. Oracion

**¡he vuelto...!**

* * *

Dame señ **o** r dios lo que te queda

Aquello que na **d** ie te pide

No te pido repo **s** o,

No la **t** ranquilidad del alma, ni del cuerpo

Ni te pido riqueza, ni éxito, ni salud

Tantos te piden eso

Dame lo que te queda,

Aquello que todos rehúsan

Quiero la inseguridad, y la inquietud,

Quiero la lucha, y la tormenta

Dame eso, dios mío, definitivamente

La certeza de que esa será mi parte siempre

Por qué no siempre tendré el valor de pedírtelo

Dame señor, lo que te queda

Dame aquello que otros no quieren

Más, dame también

El coraje, la fuerza, y la fe,

Descender de los cielos a las fauces del infierno

* * *

 **con esto doy inicio una nueva historia en este nuevo año que ha llegado, he dejado obviamente pistas sobre esta nueva trama, espero que llegue a gustarle, pero tardare mucho en subir los capítulos, de antemano disculpen, y por favor dejen sus comentarios,**

 **cuando lo descubran subo el próximo capitulo**


	2. Descenso al infierno

**como dije antes, cumplo mi parte, pueden agradecerle a angelsoul99 por haber logrado descifrar en parte la trama, así que sin mas preámbulos, el prologo de toda la historia, por cierto lo primero que publique fue la oración del paracaidista, la sinopsis de una canciones de rap, y las letras negras son...bueno léanlo, **

* * *

La noche estaba llegando en el gran poblado de ponyville y cada habitante de ella estaba festejando con un la gran feria nocturna que ahí se celebraba, gracias a una pony muy peculiar y su grupo de amigas los festejos daban paso inicio con la llegada de las grandiosas cuatro princesas en el centro de la plaza, solo faltaba una que ese instante salía de su castillo de cristal

-¿listo Spike?

-como siempre Twilight –exclamaba el pequeño dragón mientras recogía los pergaminos y llevaba las tintas y las plumas, pero con claros signos de querer irse a dormir –listo para la gran noche –hacia mucho que había planeado este bello momento –¿por cierto, que es tan importante hoy para que no me dejes dormir?

-Spike, hoy es la gran noche del prisma lunar

-¿prisma Lunar?

-es cuando la princesa Luna recarga las estrellas, una enorme estela de luz cubre la noche y con ello cada una de ellas resplandece de múltiples colores –dijo leyendo uno de los pergaminos que sostenía con su magia– este suceso no había pasado desde que ella fuera desterrada, por eso es tan importante, nuestro deber es estudiar este suceso para el futuro

-Oh claro –dijo sarcásticamente –y no podríamos dejárselo a la princesa Luna, ella de seguro trajo a un grupo de astrónomos

-pero claro que no, ellos están en Canterlot con sus telescopios, nosotros por otro lado estaremos con ella cuando lo haga –le respondió sin voltear a ver que Spike ya casi caminaba como zombi, pero eso no detuvo su andar hasta una colina donde todas sus amigas y princesa aguardaban su llegada –todo listo

-así es dulzura, mis pies de manzana están siempre listos pasa ocasiones como esta –Applejack el entrego un rebanada mientras se sentaba junto a su mentora en una manta hecha por Rarity para la ocasión

-¡si, yo estoy tan emocionada que no poder dormir en días! –Pinkie pie había llegado con su característica algarabía, acompañada por los señores Cake que jalaban una carreta llena de panques, Pinkie salto feliz a su lugar junto a Appejack, mientras lo señores Cake se quitaban los arneses y se inclinaban ante las princesas – ¡cuando veremos la luces!

-pronto mi querida pony, Luna tiene que concentrarse ya que este acto requiere de mucha magia –dijo Celestia acomodándose y llevándose otro pastel a la boca –además hace mucho que o lo hace

-¡Celestia!– grito Luna enojada y algo nerviosa –por favor, se más discreta, recuerda que hace mucho que no hago este hechizo, además no me está gustando el ambiente, tal vez deberíamos de hacerlo mañana, en privado –Celestia miro a su alrededor, a los cientos de ponys que habían formado una feria

-no estés nerviosa tía Luna –Candace, y Shining Armor había llegado para tal ocasión con su tierna bebita, la cual estaba como loca comiendo con mucho gusto el puré de manzana que Applejack le hiciera para la ocasión –mira, Flurry Heart ya se comió todo su puré, gracias Applejack, no sabía qué hacer, eres mi salvavidas

-no se preocupe princesa, la abuela siempre nos lo daba en la noche, después nos dormíamos como como tiernos potrillos –acaricio a la infante mientras esta bostezaba satisfecha y se acurrucaba en el pecho de su madre –están tierna

-dime Applejack, ¿me podrías pasar la receta? –Candace se sorprendió al ver a la pony campirana negar con la cabeza

-lo siento princesa, pero esta es una receta exclusiva de los Apple y no puedo dársela –Candace quedó desilusionada, pero Applejack le dio una caja con bastante puré en conserva –pero yo no dejo a una amiga sola, jamás

-gracias Applejack

-eso es muy tierno de tu parte Applejack – dijo Fluttershy la cual estaba ya rodeada por un sinfín de animalitos listos y emocionados, ella no tanto, se veía aterrada abrazando cuando podía a sus amiguitos –princesa, esto no será muy fuerte o peligroso, no quisiera que…

-joven Fluttershy, le puedo asegurar que no será peligroso –dijo Luna

-además estás conmigo querida Fluttershy –Discord se recostó a su lado dejando que ella se recostara en su largo cuerpo como su de un nido fuera –y no dejare que nada malo te pase –junto a él, Trixie y Starlight Glimmer, las cuales tenían ya sus bolsa de palomitas

-yo me pregunto cuando comenzara –dijo Starlight Glimmer

-la princesa Luna sabrá cuando, no la presionen –dijo Twilight, Luna por otro lado suspiro pesadamente, odservando la emoción en la mirada de los muchos ponys que asistentes, Pipsqueak estaba un poco más abajo con una cámara y acompañado por sus padres, Spirit y lluvia,

Rarity estaba más abajo junto con Rainbow dash, la portadora dela generosidad estaba mas que ocupada con su desfile de modas para caridad, y con la primicia de que los Wonderbolts serias los modelos, así que Rainbow las tenía difícil con su vestido

Casi junto a Applejack estaba Pinkie pie acomodad junto a Cheese Sandwich que había venido a hacer una gran fiesta días antes, pero la fiestera lo convenció para quedarse unos días, cada uno riendo como locos mientras comían lo que habían traído

Finalmente la princesa Luna se levantó dejando las risas y la algarabía a un lado, el solemne silencio dio lugar a la magia que del cuerno de la princesa salía, lentamente su magia la cubrió rodeándola con un brillo intenso

Repentinamente ese poder salió disparado hacia la luna misma, esta al recibir el poder brillo con tonos azules, y de la cual salieron ondas color verde que destellaban con fulgor, el cielo se cubrió de fueros y brillos como jamás habían pasado

-Wow, simplemente Wow –dijo Pinkie pie asombrada

-es lo más hermoso que he visto –Rarity estaba dibujando sin apartar su vista del espectáculo

-miren, las estrellas se caen –Fluttershy se asustó siendo consolada por Discord

-por desgracia algunas estrellas son tan antiguas que simplemente caen del firmamento –dijo Celestia –es natural, e irremediable

-siento lastima por ellas,

-no la sientas Applejack, nuevas estrellas ocuparan su lugar

Era un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, pero a nivel cósmico, cada uno quedo maravillado, los cometas, las estrellas, las estrellas fugases que caían al interior del bosque Everfree asombraron a todos

-no se preocupen por mi niñas, este acto se lleva mucha de mi magia, y por un tiempo no poder entrar en el mundo de los sueños –su hermana le acerco una botella de soda y algunos aperitivos, los cuales consumió con gusto

-princesa Luna permítame decirle que es sublime –Rarity había subido para felicitar a la princesa –oh, estoy tan llena de ideas para mis vestidos que llamare a esta colección "la sublime meditación lunar"

-gracias señorita Rarity

-Rarity ¿Cómo nos fue con la recaudación de fondos? La escuela de ponyville necesita su nuevo tejado antes de primeras lluvias del mes –dijo Twilight sacando un pergamino

-no te reocupes querida, la recaudación fue todo un éxito –le respondió con una sonrisa sincera, a su vez Rainbow ya cambiada volaba con lentitud a su lado de DIscord, el cual le dio un pedazo de pastel –y debo decir, gracias a Rainbow dash por lograr que fueran los Wonderbolts mis modelos, no sabes lo emocionados que están todos al ver a Spitfire con el hermosos vestido que hice, tengo pedidos para semanas ¿Cómo los convenciste de modelar para mí?

-una tiene sus trucos –exclamo confiada, para después sentir como Spitfire, Soarin, y Fleetfoot aterrizaban a su lado –que tal chicos, les dije que sería divertido

-ciertamente divertido –respondió Spitfire sonriendo –y créeme que dudaba por un momento el participar, pero fue divertido

-a ver cuándo nos vuelves a invitar –dijo Fleetfoot

-por cierto que no se te olvide que prometiste que limpiarías los casilleros y el gimnasio por un mes –dijo Soarin avergonzando a Rainbow dash –y que la princesa Twilight iría a la fiesta de mi sobrina –Twilight miro enojada a su amiga al cual respondió juntando sus pesuñas en señal de súplica, esta respondió resignada, Rainbow la abrazo con alegría –gracias, gracias, gracias

-por cierto querida –exclamo Rarity con malicia –tu novio ya llego –la Pegaso se quedó paralizada moviendo lentamente los ojos hacia un camino por donde pudo divisar a Quibble Pants, después miro con enojo a la modista que solo rio con delicadeza

-no es mi novio, es mi amigo y casualmente lo invite a ver las estrellas con nosotras

-si claro

Por cada rincón de Equestria las luces de múltiple colores eran vistas por todos los habitantes que hacían fiestas por ello, con música y risas, en Canterlot los astrónomos estaba con sus instrumentos y telescopios, atentos y registrando cada una de sus observaciones, sin percatarse que en las sombras de un callejos una pony unicornio encapuchada miraba con desdén pero respetuosamente la escena

-eso es mi querida Luna, no negare que es hermoso ver a tantos ponys disfrutar de la noche –la pony solo se quitó al capucha revelándose como Nightmare Moon, pero nadie la vio distraídos por la función que Luna les ofrecía –muy pronto, muy pronto reclamare lo que me corresponde y la noche eterna será toda mía –se volvió al cubrir, para salir del callejón, su tamaño eran del promedio de un pony normal, de sus alas no había nada –y ya no tendré que seguir usando este hechizo de camuflaje

* * *

22 de Octubre de 2552

Tierra

Crucero Pesado Clase-Marathon UNSC Say My Name (CA-942)

Habitación de instrucciones de los ODSTs

-Muy bien, escuchen, admito que estar a punto de saltar con ustedes no es la situación más placentera en la que me he encontrado –Exclamo un hombre al frente de un grupo de cinco personas, todas ellas revisando sus armas, en su hombro resaltaban las insignias de su rango de sargento –para ser sincero es un infierno incompresible e intolerable que me hace desear tener la suficiente suerte para que me salga un tumor en el cerebro que me mate de una forma relativamente rápida en un lapso de tres a cuatro meses –todos alzaron sus rostros cubiertos por sus cascos –Pero viendo como al parecer mi existencia para este punto solo parece continuar por el hipotético y mórbido entretenimiento de algún enfermo que de alguna forma está observando esto, me temo que al parecer estaremos juntos por un tiempo indeterminado….con lo que lo único que voy a pedirles es que hagan el mínimo y módico esfuerzo para no amargar mi existencia más de lo que ya lo hacen….por lo menos hasta que podamos volver a casa ¿están de acuerdo?

-espió con mi ojito algo que empieza con I

-¡es hielo, tiene que ser hielo, estoy totalmente seguro de que es hielo!

-ah, no es hielo

¡Tú vez otra cosa que no sea hielo!

-¡que no es hielo!

-¿tú que puedes saber?

-¡lo suficiente para saber que hielo no empieza con I!

-envidia empieza con I

-¡eso no es cierto!

-¡claro que sí!

-¡claro que no!

-¡claro que sí!

-¡claro que no!

-¡claro que sí!

-¡claro que no!

-Dios, ¡se podrían callar panda de estúpidos! –Grito el sargento con furia, lo que hizo reaccionar al resto que se pusieron en fila –que habré hecho para terminar con ustedes

-no lo sé Sargento –dijo otro hombre entrando acompañado por lo que todos reconocieron como un Spartan III –pero eso no importa mucho ahora, soldados soy del capitán Lycaon de inteligencia naval –se acercó a la mesa de operaciones en el interior de la habitación, los demás lo siguieron –la armada enfrento a las fuerzas Covenant

-por supuesto es la tierra

-más vale tarde que nunca

-muestren un poco de respeto soldados, que aún queda uno, y somos nosotros lo que vamos a terminar con él, las ordenes son sencillas, usaremos los VIIE para perforar el casco y la derribaremos desde dentro –las alarmas comenzaron a sonar

-adelante soldados –Cada soldado se acomodó en su Vehículo de Inserción Individual Exoatmosférico, el cual al cerrarse se colocó afuera de la nave

-Sargento Eagle, Los informes indican que los fuerzas Covenant se repliegan bajo la nave – el cual al cerrarse se colocó afuera de la nave soltándose

-escuadrón Águilas, descendamos al infierno soldados –dijo el sargento desde el intercomunicador –atención 15 clips para la cubierta…. ¡Radiación!

-eso era un artefacto nuclear

-negativo, la nave se dispone a saltar, ¡ruptura desliespacial atentos! –lo siguiente que se escucho fue estática


	3. Perdidos entre la noche

**de aquí en adelante los próximos capítulos saben en promedio de dos semanas, tengo mucho trabajo acumulado y ya no puedo postergarlo mas**

* * *

El espectáculo de continuo por bastante tiempo llenando el cielo de múltiples colores, muchas parejas en diversas partes de Equestria miraban las luces con esperanza, otros con respeto, y solo uno con ambición,

Pero tal obra de luces y color tenia que terminar, el cuerno de la princesa Luna dejo de brillas y las luces se perdieron en la noche estrellada que brillaba con gran intensidad, y en ponyville los ponys aclamaban a la princesa con gritos y aplausos

-Luna eso fue hermoso, no lo recordaba tan brillante –dijo Celestia mientras abrazaban a su hermana la cual apenas si podía mantenerse de pie por el cansancio –aunque debiste medirte un poco más, recuerda que esto gasta gran parte de tu poder

-lo que digas Celestia, por un tiempo no poder entrar en el mundo de los sueños debido a la cantidad de energía que he utilizado –Luna se recostó en el pasto mirando sus hermosas estrellas –pobres pequeñas, muchas no soportan la recarga

-miren esas estrellas –dijo Pinkie pie viendo como un grupo muy junto de estrellas fugases se perdían por entre la extensión de bosque Everfree –parece que cayeron muy cerca, porque no vamos a verlas

-no te molestes Pinkie pie –dijo Luna con gracia –pero las estrellas fugases nunca sobreviven se evaporan conforme caen del cielo –Pinkie se puso triste junto con Rarity que ya de veía con una joya de una estrella

-aun así, la información astronómica que hemos recabado hoy nos deba mucho que hacer para los siguiente días –a Twilight le brillaron los ojos con emoción alzando con su magia un montón de pergaminos junto con un Spike medio dormido troto hacia la feria, muy para consternación de sus amigas –no se preocupen solo dejo esto y pongo a Spike en su cama, y regreso

-Promesa Pinkie

-promesa Pinkie

-a mí me hubiera gustado ir a buscar una estrella caída, así tendríamos una grana ventura –dijo Rainbow dash junto a una Applejack que ya tenía a su hermanita dormida en su lomo – ¿ya te vas?

-a diferencia de ti, yo tengo que madrugar, buenas noches chicas, princesas –dijo ella con respeto la marchar con rumbo a su hogar acompañada por Big Mag que llevaba a la Abuela Smith dormida sobre una carreta

-a m i también me gustaría ver una estrella de cerca ¿usted lo sabe princesa?

-no Rarity, yo aun siendo la gobernante de la noche nunca he visto de que están hechas los destellos estelares del firmamento –la pony unicornio bajo la cabeza desilusionada –pero te puedo asegurar que debe ser lo más hermoso y místico del mundo

lo que no sabían...en lo profundo del bosque horas mas tarde

-¿dónde estoy? –exclamó mareado mientras intentaba enfocar con su vista el lugar donde había estado recostado tratando de acomodar sus ideas y recordar los sucesos que lo llevaron a su situación actual, –como terminamos en un bosque….a mitad de la noche –un pequeño dolor en su cabeza lo hiso quejarse a la vez que se daba cuenta que ya no tenia en casco de su uniforme, se sobo la cabeza buscando con la mirada el casco –mi cabeza...un momento, ¿pero que...? –su mente apenas pudo reaccionar al tocar su rostro y descubrir que sus manos se habían vuelto pesuñas y su cara era alargada y sobresaliendo de su cabeza podía sentir un cuerno, con rapidez corrió a un charco que se había formado por alguna reciente lluvia, descubriendo con horror que era ahora un caballito

-¡ayuda, ay alguien ahí! –El llamado impidió que gritara histérico reconociendo la voz –una manita por aquí –con prontitud salió corriendo al montículo de ramas y hojas de donde salía la voz, tambaleo intentando acomodarse a correr con cuatro patas, pero llego

-Dragón, hermano, amigo, haya voy amigo – con rapidez se arrodillo en el montón de escombros comenzando a cavar con sus pesuñas, pero salto asustado cuando un par de alas blancas salieron de la pila desperdigándola, para después lo que podía describir como un Pegaso que emergía de la oscuridad de la tierra –¿Dragón...eres tu...?

-pero claro que soy yo animal, que no me reconoces... ¿pero qué te paso? –su amigo solo le respondió señalándolo y después a las alas, al entender se tocó la cara cayendo en pánico y con prontitud y casi histérico se lanzó viéndose en el mismo charco de agua, para después levantarse con la mirada consternada –no…no …no, no, no, no….¡no! ¡¿Qué me paso?! ¡Soy un fenómeno!

-hermano cálmate, por favor cálmate –le exclamo al Pegaso de alas blancas

-Lion… –dijo calmadamente y casi en un susurro, tal actuación aterro al unicornio el cual retrocedió – ¡¿cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Mírame! ¡Soy un monstruo!

-no eres el único Dragón –dijo la voz que una sombra que se acercó a ellos, cuando la luz cubrió al individuo contemplaron a un Pegaso de alas aunque cafés, tenían, las puntas blancas, este rápidamente bajo corriendo para golpearlo en la cara –ahora reacciona soldado, que no es tiempo de perder la poca cordura que me queda

-Eagle ¿qué paso, dónde estamos?

-primero lo primero, hay que reunirnos con el escuadrón –respondió con seriedad

-¿y cómo planeas hacer eso genio? Porque si te has dado cuenta ¡ya no tenemos pulgares! –Eagle lo cacheteo con fuerza

-¿mejor?

-si….gracias –lo volvió a cachetear, dos veces más – ¡ya no, porque fue eso!

-por que quise

-hijo de….

-si, si, si, como digas, ahora lo que me preocupa es reagruparnos, y de ahí….veremos qué pasa ¿vieron por donde pudieron haber caído los demás? –Ambos negaron – ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdan?

-lo último que recuerdo fue que caíamos hacia la corbeta cuando esta decidió irse –exclamo una voz, los presentes de prepararon para luchar pero se calmaron al ver que era un Unicornio el cual portaba una armadura similar a la suya –después la luz, desperté en medio de este bosque dentro de mi capsula y hasta hay recuerdo –más al acercase notaron que aunque tenía su casco puesto parecía estar roto por un largo cuerno que sobresalía de la parte superior del visor,

-Snake me alegra que estés con nosotros

-yo solo me alegro de no ser el único con esto puesto –dijo Lion señalando su cuerno, el recién llegado solo se limitó a arrojarle su casco, este al sujetarlo con la pesuña se sorprendió –no sabía que podía hacer eso

-te sugiero que te pongas tu casco

-pero como lo hago con esto –Snake solo señalo su cuerno, de alguna manera el caso se había adaptado al cuerno proporcionándole una ranura por donde salir protegida por tres placas, suspiro colocándoselo y activando los sistemas que tenía integrado–supongo que no debo preguntar mas

-Snake ¿sabes algo de los demás?

-no Eagle, desperté hace poco y escuche los patéticos gritos de este –señalo a Dragón –pero no importa, no tenemos mucho tiempo, es de noche y no creerán lo que vi

-déjame adivinar, una espantosa mutación de león, murciélago, y escorpión…con la mirada de no he comido en tres días –dijo Lion retrocediendo lentamente en compañía de Dragón y Eagle, los cuales con trataban de llamarle la atención

-como lo supiste

-Snake…no te muevas, por lo que más quieras no te muevas animal

-está detrás de mi verdad –los demás asintieron, Snake solo suspiro dándose la vuelta con cuidado mirando a los ojos rojos de la bestia, y maldiciendo a su suerte –lindo gatito….lindo gatito

-debimos recoger las armas

-¿en serio tú crees?...eso fue sarcasmo –los cuatro permanecieron retrocediendo lo más posible cunado un sonido estruendoso y característico resonó de aquel bosque, al instante la bestia cayo muerta con un enorme agujero en la cabeza, miraron sobre una de las colinas a dos ponys terrestres ambos con sus armaduras, uno estaba arrodillado sosteniendo entere sus pesuñas un rifle de batalla, y el otro se estaba levantando ayudado por un rifle de francotirador –Shark y Wolf ¡que maldito susto nos dieron!

-si gustas la próxima te dejamos ser comido y solo te filmamos –respondió uno de los terrestres para después dirigirse a Eagle –Sargento, señor, el capitán Lycaon está a salvo con Spada, nos envió a buscarlos…pero…

-cuantos más llegaron aquí

-parece ser que solo nosotros

-ahora déjame adivinar Shark, el capitán también sufrió una mutación como nosotros ¿verdad? –el soldado trato de responder pero Eagle no se lo permitió –supongo que a este solo le va importar la misión, adelante muchachos, todavía nos falta por recibir más regaños –suspiro caminado hacia la colina de donde habían llagado los otros dos – Wolf dirige el camino

-por aquí señor….pero…hay algo que debe saber –el no presto importancia mirando hacia donde había señalado el pony

-sinceramente no me importa lo que tengas que decirme, suficiente tengo con ser niñera para inteligencia naval, cuando lleguemos ahí lo sabré, mientras tanto solo me importa reagruparme ¡Andando soldados! –los demás comenzaron a caminar hacia donde guiaba Eagle y Wolf dejando a Shark detrás con las palabras en la boca –recogeremos nuestras armas de las capsulas….no quiero otra sorpresita como esta

-genial Shark, ya lo hiciste enojar –exclamo Dragón llegando a un lado de el –sabes que no se traga a esos tipos

-créeme Dragón cuando lleguemos el humor del sargento cambiara, solo ten fe

-eso espero, o se desquitara con nosotros

-mira, te apuesto tus raciones de chocolate a que al llegar, el sargento se va a reír –el otro pony estrecho su pesuña en el suelo

-hecho –exclamo corriendo para alcanzar al resto de la compañía

-son los dulces más fáciles de mi vida

…

-ni una palabra, ni una maldita palabra soldados –ante los seis a los pies de las ruinas de un extraño castillo, había sentado un potrillo unicornio que a duras penas sostenía con sus pesuñas una pistola Magnum M6S –hablo en serio, soy sus superior al mando –por unos segundos el silencio permaneció en el sitio como una sombra hasta que fue interrumpido por una exclamación

-oh, no puedo jajajjajjajajjajajjaja –exclamo Eagle con fuerza, a la vez que en el extremo derecho del grupo un pony Pegaso sacaba de su mochila dos barras de chocolate y con disgusto se las daba al terrestre –disculpe capitán, pero esto es algo que no puedo dejar pasar por alto

-y yo no dejare pasar por alto su juicio militar por insubordinación –respondió este dejando caer su arma -ahora dejando atrás esta situación….

-capitán señor, permiso para preguntar –exclamo Dragón, el potrillo asintió –pero ¿Cómo nos encontró? –Lycaon solo se limitó a señalar a un costado del castillo donde estaba un El Vehículo Pesado de Recuperación M313, comúnmente conocido como Elephant,

-solo nos limitamos a realizar un rastreo de la zona y encontramos las señales de sus cascos –respondió caminando hacia el vehículo, en lo alto del mismo sosteniendo aun la torreta había un enorme Pegaso vigilando –Spada y yo caímos cerca de aquí, y tuvimos suerte con el Elephant para buscarlos

-¿cuantas señales encontraron?

-solo las suyas caballeros –respondió –lamentablemente solo las suyas, ninguna otra, ni aliadas, ni enemiga – el Pegaso bajo de un salto, al acercarse al grupo todos notaron que el también poseía un cuerno sobresaliendo de su casco –lo cual en parte es una buena noticia

-¿cuáles son las ordenes? –dijo Spada mecánicamente

-pasaremos la noche aquí, mañana haremos una exploración perimetral para así tener un plano geográfico por donde movernos, y de paso saber cómo funcionan estas cosas –exclamo Eagle señalando sus alas que se extendían –aun así tomaremos turnos de vigilancia, Wolf, Spada, y Yo tomaremos el primer turno, luego Shark, Dragón, y Lion tomaran el segundo turno, y al final Snake tomaran el último turno,

-buenas noches –dijo Dragón mientras todos entraban en el edificio abandonado,

* * *

 **por favor déjenme sus comentarios cualquier sugerencia, o critica sera bien tomada, siempre y cuando sea respetuosa**


	4. Reconocimiento de largo alcance

**Reconocimiento de largo alcance**

* * *

La noche se cimbro sobre el precario campamento dejando a dos pony ante un fuego improvisado sosteniendo sus armas con profundo nerviosismo,

Eagle permanecía siempre mirando hacia el precario puente de cuerdas sosteniendo con fuerza su rifle de batalla BR55, apuntando con determinación a cualquier ruido

Spada por otro lado estaba completamente relajado con su Escopeta M90, al cual descansaba en uno de los muros del vehículo,

-supongo que esto es algo común para tipos como tú –pero el unicornio alado no le respondió, solo siguió observando las estrellas siempre atento a su arma –para que me esfuerzo,

-déjalo Eagle –dijo Lycaon sentándose con ellos junto al fuego –por otro lado hay algo que debemos decirte antes que otra cosa, algo muy importante y que podría ser crucial a partir de ahora

-por fin, la ONI nos dice que porquería de misión teníamos, aunque según la situación en la que estamos, eso no viene al maldito caso –Eagle con claro rencor ene sus palabras respondió, Spada solo suspiro pesadamente, a lo que contesto –y no me digas nada, que de seguro piensas lo mismo –el alicornio no respondió nada, solo permaneció mirando a la nada, atento al menor ruido

-aun así, esto concierne –exclamo Lycaon con serenidad –y tal vez sea nuestro boleto para salir de este maldito agujero del demonio, en el cual entramos sin saber como

-¿y sobre nuestra….situación actual cuando volvamos? –con sus pesuñas señalo obviamente sus alas y el cuerno de Lycaon –porque la verdad, no me apetece terminar en una mesa de disección con disque científicos

-ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él, por ahora lo importante, mientras los buscábamos localizamos una señal débil no muy lejos de aquí al interior del bosque, y todo lo que sabemos es que es aliada, así que mañana lo primero es establecer donde estamos y después buscar la fuente de la señal

-si señor

-es en momentos como estos en que me apetecería un buen trago para dormir –dijo sacando de quien sabe dónde una licorera de bolsillo, pero antes de siquiera abrirla Eagle se la quitó – ¿pero qué te pasa?

-estas muy niño para tomar cosas de adultos, además yo si necesito un trago –abrió la botella y con gracia se tomó lo que había, lo cual no era casi nada –pero si casi no hay, cuando fue la última vez que la llenaste

-eso no te importa soldado, maldición, odio esta situación –respondió el potrillo con enojo –soy una maldita imitación barata de esos malditos caballos lunáticos de la tele, si estamos muertos es el perfecto infierno para nosotros

-bienvenido al club, jugamos criquet los martes –Eagle sencillamente se sentó en una esquina –mejor vaya a dormir –Lycaon solo lo miro con desdén mientras volvía a su mirada un frasco de agua del cual tomo para después sencillamente acomodarse en una de las literas improvisadas

* * *

-¡despierten perdedores! –Grito Eagle a todo pulmón, todos despertaron con rapidez y sin basilar se colocaron en fila frente al vehículo –hoy tenemos un día muy pesado, realmente muy pesado –los únicos que no estaban con ellos eran Lycaon, Spada, y Dragón –hoy tenemos mucho que hacer y no se imaginan que….

-señor, permiso para realizar una exploración perimetral

-eso no será necesario soldado, ya tuvimos suficiente con el dron improvisado que lanzamos hace unas horas –todos quedaron desconcertados, pero Eagle apunto al cielo con su pesuña, la alzar la mirada quedaron con la boca abierta

-hola chicos, miren, puedo volar –era Dragón haciendo maniobras en el aire, todos bajaron la cabeza consternados mirando al sargento

-créanme, ni yo sé cómo demonios este idiota logro eso –contesto –pero nos dio una valiosa información aérea, aproximadamente a dos clips de aquí hay un poblado, señores tenemos suerte, parece estar habitado por….ponys...así que podremos infiltrarnos sin problemas, lo principal es saber cómo esta instituido este lugar, y medios de sustento, algo me dice que nos quedaremos por una temporada, y no hay suministros

-Wolf, Lion, Dragón, y yo, iremos la poblado a recabar inteligencia –todos señalaron al potrillo –soy el más experimentado en eso,

-además ¿Quién desconfiara de un niño? –Exclamo Eagle –además pueden quitarme a ese…. –señalo a Dragón –por unas horas, los demás nos quedaremos a terminar ciertos asuntos

-capitán señor –todos voltearon al alicornio

-¿qué pasa Spada? –el solo se limitó a señalar una entrada, apenas lo hiso los demás tomaron sus Armas, y cascos, entrando por el pasaje, hasta llegar una habitación que parecía haber estado escondida

-encontré esta habitación, considere necesario infórmalo señor –todos entraron viendo lo más hermoso que mucho no veían, un baúl con un tesoro –nos será útil para la infiltración señor –Lycaon solo asintió

-Bien caballeros, la historia es sencilla –dijo Eagle ya afuera viendo como Spada dejaba en baúl dentro del M312 elephant –son nuevos en el pueblo y solo están de paso, buscan un lugar donde vivir, Wolf, eres hermano de Lycaon

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

-en primera no sabemos cómo está compuesto este mundo, y no quiero servicios sociales, protección al menor, si es que existe eso aquí, y segunda, porque eres más responsable que conozco, y sé que no meterás la pata –todos asintieron –ahora ustedes cuatro ¡quítense la ropa ahora!

-ahora si se pasó –dijo Lion cubriéndose,

-según lo que vi, todos los habitantes van sin ropa, así que es mejor mezclarnos –dijo Dragón ya sin su armadura, los demás solo lo hicieron a regañadientes –además no creo que sea buena idea presentarnos con armaduras de combate

-por una vez en su vida, tiene razón en algo –respondió Snake

* * *

El sol con su resplandeciente brillo asomo por todo el horizonte cubriendo las tierras de Equestria, en ponyville el día comenzaba como siempre, con los potrillos despidiéndose de sus familias, listos a otro día de escuela,

Los negocios abrían con rapidez esperando a los primeros clientes, los señores Cake ya tenían los primeros pastelillos, Pinkie pie los decoraba con esmero viendo por la ventana a su amiga Applejack que montaba su puesto de manzanas

Hola Pinkie pie –Applejack grito alzando su brazo al ver a la pony rosada, está sin miramiento alguno salió corriendo con una bandeja de panques –gracias Pinkie pie, veo que ya estas más alegre que nunca

-lo sé, es que mi sentido Pinkie me dijo que hoy sería muy especial –exclamo mientras saltaba de un lado a otro –aún no sé por qué, pero sé que será asombroso –salto con fuerza y sin ver por donde

-¡Pinkie cuidado! –Grito para detenerla, pero era ya muy tarde, sin querer, ella soltó el tronco que detenía la carreta y esta se fue colina abajo – ¡alguien detenga la carreta, mis manzanas! –Ambas emprendieron la carrera tras la carreta, los demás recientes solo se apartaron del camino rápidamente – ¡cuidado pequeño! –En la base de la colina había un potrillo unicornio de pelaje naranja oscuro y crin blanca, el cual no prestaba atención a los gritos – ¡niño sal del camino!

-¡cuidado! –Pinkie pie solo se detuvo y cerró los ojos, a su lado Applejack también se detuvo pero permaneció mirando con un suspiro de alivio – ¡¿Qué paso, el pequeñín?!

-gracias a Celestia –dijo Applejack con calma, Pinkie abrió los ojos, la carreta había sido detenida por tres ponys antes de que llegara a lastimar al potrillo, el cual estaba tranquilo, volvieron a su carrera a la vez que los tres ponys solo acomodaban la carreta a un lado del camino –gracias, gracias

-estas bien pequeño, eso debió ser realmente aterrador, pero no te preocupes yo sé que hacer para ayudarte a recuperarte –para sorpresa de Applejack, su amiga había sacado un corrito de enfermera ya tenía al pequeño con una paleta de limón, el cual parecía sorprendido por la acción de Pinkie Pie –eso debió ser muy aterrador para ti, no te espantes ya todo paso

-no estoy asustado, pero gracias su preocupación –los demás solo se acercaron dejando a Applejack acomodarse la carreta para halarla de vuelta adonde estaba –vámonos

-buenos chicos, supongo que esto fue demasiado y tenemos asuntos que atender –dijo el pony terrestre –por cierto señoritas ¿saben dónde podríamos encontrar la haaa….?

-la alcaldía, claro, yo los llevo –dijo Applejack, pero retrocedió asustada cuando Pinkie pie tuvo su sentido Pinkie, para después sonreír de forma maniática mirando a los nuevos ponys –Pinkie pie….

-¿deberíamos de asustarnos?

-¡si, son ustedes, ustedes son las grandes sorpresas que estaba esperando, nuevos ponys para ser mis amigos! –al instante y sin que nadie lo viera venir salió y regreso con su carreta de bienvenida – ¡bienvenidos, bienvenidos, bienvenidos!

-esto es normal aquí

-solo aquí, oh perdonen, mucho gusto soy Applejack y ella…bueno…. –La pony rosada la aparto con rapidez y emoción

-¡hola soy Pinkie pie, es un gran placer conocer a nuevos ponys! –Dijo estrechando las pesuñas de todos ellos – ¡estoy segura que seremos grandes amigos, oh es verdad, tengo mucho que hacer –y como un rayo de luz salió corriendo a quien sabe donde

-cómo iba diciendo, ella es Pinkie pie, no se preocupen por ella, siempre es así con cuando ve caras nuevas –dijo Applejack subiendo la colina, los demás fueron detrás –vengan, los llevare a la alcaldía, por cierto, aun no me han dicho sus nombres

-llámame Wolf –exclamo el pony Terrestre de pelaje gris claro y crin negra, de ojos cafés, cuya Cutie mark era una imagen tribal de un lobo al acecho

-soy Lion –dijo el Unicornio de pelaje dorado y crin roja, y ojos violetas, su cutie mark era un león tribal de cuerpo completo –y nuestro amigo alado es –el Pegaso de pelaje blanco y crin azul oscura estaba volando emocionado alrededor del grupo Applejack noto su cutie mark, era un dragón tribal con las alas desplegadas y rugiendo –conoce a Dragón

-hola señorita, disculpen que no esté con ustedes, pero prefiero violar por los cielos –respondió dejándole ver sus ojos verde oscuro, para después con alegría elevándose con gran maestría los cielos con una onda de choque

-y este pequeño –dijo Wolf sobando la cabeza del potrillo, el cual lo miro con enojo –es mi hermanito, Lycaon –ella miro la pequeño de pelaje blanco opacado y crin castaña, el cual suspiro con decepción, para acelerar el paso hacia la pastelería que se veía a lo lejos –discúlpalo, es muy reservado para su edad, y el cuesta hacer amigos,

-oye Wolf ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso? –dijo Lion con discreción, Wolf estaba por contestarle en susurros cuando Applejack lo interrumpió

-es una pena, pero se cómo solucionarlo, pero primero….un momento, por que el niño esta con ustedes y no en la escuela –dijo Applejack mirándolos fijamente, ni Wolf, ni Lion sabían que contestar, pero Dragón aterrizo a un lado de ella,

-la verdad es que apenas venimos a buscar casa, y después pensábamos matricularlo –Applejack se calmó –mientras nuestro demás amigos terminan asuntos pendientes por donde los dejamos –Applejack solo se lo quedo viendo para sonreír con gracia –por que otra razón buscaríamos la alcaldía, si no es para comprar una casa para ocho

-supongo que tienes razón –con cuidado a los cuatro les dio una cesta de manzanas –tomen, para el camino –los cuatro dieron las gracias alejándose, pero Applejack sorpresivamente los detuvo –esperen un momento ¡Cheerilee, Cheerilee!

-hola Applejack ¿Qué pasa, porque me llamas tan fuerte? –sin más que decir ella se hiso a un lado, para que la maestra viera a Lycaon –ah, hola jovencito, veo que estas en camino a la escuela, también voy para allá,

-Lycaon, ella es la maestra Cheerilee –Applejack los presento –Cheerilee, ellos están buscando una casa y pensaban matricular al potrillo en la tarde, yo esperaba que no fuera mucha molestia, que le pudiera comenzar y después lo admites

-¿Qué? –exclamo Lycaon

-no tengo ningún inconveniente con ello, mucho gusto –contesto la maestra saludando al grupo – me llamo Cheerilee y soy la maestra de la primaria de ponyville, será un placer admitir a su….

-hermanito –dijo Lion señalando a Wolf –y me parece bien, así no se aburrirá con la tarde que tendremos –Lycaon quedó de piedra al ver que la maestra se lo llevaba –yo iré con él, así sabremos donde está la escuela

-esta me la pagan –dijo Lycaon en un susurro enojado, delante de Lion y junto a Cheerilee, apenas desaparecieron por las calles los otros dos e echaron a reír ante la extrañeza de Applejack

* * *

 ** _"Nunca es bueno cuando hay ODSTs"._**


End file.
